


Enchanted

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Swap, Body Swap AU, Department of Magical Transportation, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Percy Weasley, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Portkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Always true to his word, Percy tries to teach Draco the correct way to set up a portkey.  Tempers rise and something goes terribly wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday! My WIP Begin Again (please go check it out and it's prequel All You Had to Do Was Stay) has been HEAVY so I'm very excited to share this one too you. Today's prompt was "Body Swap AU" and I couldn't resist heading back to Draco and Percy and seeing how their relationship was progressing. I KNOW I was supposed to use these prompts to write about OTHER Weasleys, but at least it's not Ron & Hermione for once, right?!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy x

When two spells collide, there can often be consequences. Some of these can be disastrous, where others may save the day. Many different factors can change the effect a spell combination can have; the proximity of the wizard to the point of impact, the spells being cast or whether the wizard was good or evil. Who was to know that when two wizards tried to turn a mouldy old fairy-tale book into a Portkey, their combined charm would have such a strange result?

  
The first thing Draco Malfoy noticed as he stood up after the impact was that his viewpoint had changed. He felt taller, though not by many inches but it was enough to change his view on the world.

The second thing he noticed that something may not be quite right was that he seemed to be staring down at his own body. He was still stunned by the backfired spell. He was having some sort of out-of-body experience. But out of whose body?!

The third indication that he wasn’t currently himself was that as he watched himself open his mouth, the voice coming out of it wasn’t his own.

He lifted his hand, staring worriedly at the freckles that adorned the back of it. They were new. He used the hand; strange, gangly, and alien up to push back his horn-rimmed glasses and froze. When did he start wearing glasses?! He’d had 20/20 vision and his parents had spent a lot of money during his teen years on potions that would make sure it stayed that way. Glasses were a sign of weakness and purebloods did not have weaknesses, at least not the rich ones.

Draco thought back to the events leading up to the small explosion. He was in the Department of Magical Transportation. The last thing he could remember was that his boss and his former (brief) lover had been teaching him the correct way to set up a portkey.

They had been arguing; Percy wasn’t exactly the best teacher – he had an irritating pompous way about him and knew exactly which buttons to press to wind Draco up. Both of them had angrily raised their wands and had both shouted ‘Portus’ at the same time. Their charms had collided above the fairy-tale book, sending both wizards flat on their backsides.

Draco suddenly felt like he was going to vomit and he rushed as quickly as his new too-long legs would allow him to the nearest bathroom. He only made it just in time; he threw himself into the first cubicle, groaning as his new height forced his head to collide with the ceramic before spectacularly losing his lunch. Everything was wrong and nothing felt right.

He stepped back out of the cubicle, only just supported by his jelly legs. He rinsed his face in the sink, frowning at the reflection staring back at him. He was definitely currently Percy Weasley.  
The sound of the bathroom door closing shut pulled him out of the impending panic attack. Draco clutched the cool sink as he turned his head, trying to keep himself grounded as he watched himself walk into the room. It felt surreal and it almost sent him hurtling back into the cubicle. He swallowed down his nausea. It looked like Percy was feeling the same.

“What the fuck Weasley?” Draco wondered if he was going mad as he shouted at himself. Maybe it was the concussion from the last portkey incident. He wondered if he should write to the Minister and ask for a transfer. Anything would be better than continuously putting his life at risk over portkeys.

“I… I think we should go to St. Mungo’s; don’t you think?” The person that was formerly Draco Malfoy but was now Percy Weasley spoke nervously.

Draco nodded his ginger head in response and tried his best to gather his thoughts. “It’s probably best if we apparate straight from here. I don’t want to risk us speaking to anyone; we’d be the laughingstock of the Ministry…”

Percy matched Draco’s nod; worry etched over his pale face. Draco flinched as he watched himself reach out to take his hand, taking a step back to put him out of the Gryffindor’s reach. He drew out his wand before he could try again and apparated to St. Mungo’s without another word.

~*~

“That’s bullshit, you’re making it up!”

“I’m sorry Mr Weasley, I mean Mr Malfoy. The fairy tale book is not as innocent as it looks, and it’s definitely not a muggle. We've reviewed the test results and the artefact was hiding some old-style magic. When your charms hit it, the result took inspiration from the stories contained within it. Only True Love’s Kiss will break the spell. There’s no name for this yet, or an official diagnosis, but I think I will call it being Enchanted. Now I know this may come as a shock to you, but I would really like to study you further and if you just….”

The healer’s voice disappeared under the pounding of blood in Draco’s ears. He gulped hard as he turned to look at Percy and felt only slight relief as he saw the same look of shock etched over his face too. Draco wondered if he was thinking the same thing. How the hell was he going to be able to kiss himself?!


End file.
